Crimson Egg
|Używający = *Doktor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Christopher Thorndyke|Użycie = *Transport *Walka}}Crimson Egg – statek kosmiczny zaprojektowany przez Doktora Eggmana. Pojawia się w serialu anime Sonic X. Przez cały trzeci sezon serialu był głównym środkiem transportu Eggmana i jego załogi. Opis Crimson Egg to fioletowy spodek kosmiczny. Przypomina wielką, latającą wieżę. Od spodu posiada cztery mechaniczne odnóża. Nad odnóżami położone są koła zębate, które stale się obracają. Nieco wyżej nad nimi umieszczony jest hangar. Pomalowany jest na czarno i posiada czerwone symbole Imperium Eggmana. Może być otwierany i zamykany w dowolnej chwili. Wyżej mieści się wspomniany spodek, a na samej górze zamontowany jest kokpit całego pojazdu. Kokpit to okrągłe pomieszczenie. Posiada czterech pilotów: pośrodku Eggman posiada swoje stanowiska, a dookoła siedzą Decoe, Bocoe i Bokkun. Przy użyciu swojego kokpitu Eggman może szybko przemieszczać się pomiędzy poszczególnymi pomieszczeniami Crimson Egg. Poza tym pomieszczeniem Crimson Egg posiada także sieć korytarzy, pokój z kapsułą do hibernacji dla Shadowa, oraz pokój Rouge z wanną. Crimson Egg dysponuje wyrzutniami rakiet i działkami laserowymi. Posiada także napęd Egg Drive, który pozwala mu teleportować się do innych miejsc w galaktyce. Oprócz tego statek ma mechaniczne ramię, którym może łapać dryfujące w przestrzeni kosmicznej obiekty. Dane: * Wysokość: 320 m * Waga: 435,2101 t Historia Saga Metarexów thumb|Crimson Egg skradające się do Stacji Metarexów W odcinku Błękitny Tajfun Doktor Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe i Bokkun wystartowali Crimson Egg, podążając za Niebieskim Tajfunem. Na pokład dostała się również Rouge. W odcinku Wróg w potrzebie Crimson Egg wylądowało na pustynnej Planecie Secco, gdzie Doktor Eggman zaczął obmyślać plan zdobycia Szmaragdu Chaosu. Rouge wykorzystała Bokkuna, aby podsunął doktorowi wymyślony przez nią plan. Później Eggman i jego roboty odlecieli z planety z pustymi rękoma. W odcinku Walka w lodowym pałacu Doktor Eggman zainstalował na Crimson Egg nowy system śledzenia, dzięki któremu mógł zawsze podążać za Niebieskim Tajfunem. Crimson Egg dotarło na Planetę Breezy, gdzie Eggman i jego roboty wybudowali igloo jako schronienie do obmyślenia dalszych planów. Znów jednak wrócili z niczym, ponieważ Bokkun dosypał im środki nasenne do pożywienia. Rouge ukradła Szmaragd Chaosu z planety, ale okazał się on być fałszywką. W odcinku Shadow powrócił? Rouge odkryła na Crimson Egg sekretne pomieszczenie ze Szmaragdem Chaosu, który zasilał kapsułę z hibernującym Shadowem. Rouge aktywowała alarm, który zwabił Eggmana i jego roboty. Doktor oficjalnie przyjął Rouge do załogi Crimson Egg. Później załoga Crimson Egg obserwowała walkę Sonica i jego przyjaciół z Metarex Deserdem, czekając na odpowiedni moment do ataku. W trakcie walki kapsuła Shadow została wysadzona, przez bliskość kilku Szmaragdów Chaosu, Głównego Szmaragdu, oraz limitera. Shadow powrócił na pokład Crimson Egg z dwoma Szmaragdami Chaosu, po czym padł na oczach Eggmana i Rouge. W odcinku Statek zagłady Scarship zaatakował Crimson Egg. Eggmna wysłał Shadowa do walki, ale jeż stracił moc przez brak limiterów. Eggman zabrał Shadowa z powrotem na pokład. Próbował następnie zniszczyć Metarexa ostrzałem z Crimson Egg, ale statek nie mógł się równać z przeciwnikiem. Eggman i jego roboty oszukali jednak Scarship, imitując eksplozję Crimson Egg. Gdy skończyły im się osłony i nadlatywał ostatni pocisk, otworzyli właz, przez który przeleciała rakieta. Wytworzyli następnie błyski i dymy, aby uciec w bezpieczny zakątek galaktyki. Crimson Egg dołączyło potem do walki między Scarshipem a Niebieskim Tajfunem, dostarczając Shadowa. W odcinkach Baza Metarexów i Sonic kontra Shadow Crimson Egg ukrywało się za meteorytem, podlatując do Stacji Metarexów, na której znajdowały się dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Doktor Eggman wykorzystał mechaniczne ramię statku do rzucenia mniejszej skały w stronę stacji, aby sprawdzić jej systemy obronne. Załoga Crimson Egg musiała połączył siły z załogą Niebieskiego Tajfunu, aby dostać się do środka. Z Crimson Egg wyleciał Egg Mobile, aby dołączyć do pościgu za Szmaragdem Chaosu. Później Crimson Egg znalazło się pod ostrzałem floty Red Pine'a. Eggman i jego roboty wrócili na statek, podobnie jak Shadow i Rouge, którzy przynieśli ze sobą Chrisa. Chłopiec ukradł dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu z pokładu i poleciał jednym ze statków Crimson Egg z powrotem na stację. Później Crimson Egg zaczęły być zasysane przez czarną dziurę. Shadow uratował statek, teleportując go za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu. thumb|left|Crimson Egg strzela w Final Mova W odcinku Misja - dobrana para Crimson Egg znalazło się w galaktyce Metarexów. W odcinku Pułapka Black Narcissusa Crimson Egg rozbiło się w bazie Black Narcissusa, z powodu awarii Egg Drive. Eggman i jego roboty rozprawili się z dowódcą Metarexów, Shadow uratował pojmanych przyjaciół Sonica, a Rouge zniszczyła fabrykę fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Po tym załoga odleciała. W odcinku Marzenie Molly Crimson Egg wkroczyło w pas asteroid i wkrótce znalazło się na polu bitwy między Ruchem Oporu, a flotą Pale Bayleafa. Po tym jak Shadow wypędził Metarexy, Crimson Egg mogło wylądować na planecie Cascade. Eggman i jego roboty odlecieli potem statkiem, zostawiając Shadowa i Rouge. Gdy lecieli przez kosmos, Crimson Egg otrzymało transmisję od Pale Bayleafa. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie Crimson Egg było częścią floty, którą Doktor Eggman pomógł stworzyć Metarexom. Decoe i Bocoe przebywali na Crimson Egg przez całą bitwę. Eggman i Bokkun powrócili na statek, gdy bitwa miała się ku końcowi. Później aktywowali osłony i schronili się za okrętem flagowym, kiedy w stronę floty wystrzeliła silna fala energii. W odcinku Polowanie na jeża Doktor Eggman otoczył Crimson Egg pancerzem, który miał imitować Niebieski Tajfun. W ten sposób zmylił Metarexy, którym wydawało się że zniszczyły prawdziwy Tajfun. Crimson Egg doznało pewnych uszkodzeń i zostało naprawione przez roboty Eggmana po wylądowaniu na pobliskiej planecie. W odcinku Anioł złośliwości Crimson Egg zostało trafione przez długi korzeń, podczas transformacji Final Mova. W odcinku Światło w ciemności Doktor Eggman podłączył Crimson Egg do Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Statek prowadził ostrzał w kierunku Final Mova, które chciało zniszczyć oba statki. Chris zainstalował na statku system pozwalający sterować Działem Naddźwiękowym. Crimson Egg dostarczyło do działa energię potrzebną do wystrzelenia energii Głównego Szmaragdu, która znacznie osłabiła Final Mova. W odcinku Światło w ciemności Crimson Egg i Niebieski Tajfun zostały oplecione przez grube konary, gdy rozpoczął się proces zalesiania. Cosmo próbowała wspiąć się na Crimson Egg i dostarczyć Eggmanowi Szmaragdy Chaosu, aby ten przywrócił im ich moc. Została jednak powstrzymana przez pnącze, kontrolowane przez Dark Oaka. Gdy Final Mova zamierzał zniszczyć całą galaktykę, Crimson Egg przekazało całą swoją energię do Działa Naddźwiękowego. Dzięki poświęceniu Cosmo, Super Sonic i Super Shadow zostali wystrzeleni z działa i zniszczyli Final Mova. W odcinku Odrodzenie planet Crimson Egg i Niebieski Tajfun znalazły się w zasięgu deszczu Planeto Jaj, które wracały do swoich planet po zniszczeniu Final Mova. Eggman i jego roboty zaczęli naprawę Crimson Egg i Niebieskiego Tajfunu, aby mogli wrócić do domu. Po powrocie Rouge przyglądała się pustej kapsule z Shadowem, a Eggman wynosił rzeczy ze swojego statku. Doktor zapowiedział, że Crimson Egg przechodzi na emeryturę. Galeria Sonic X karta 139.png|Karta Eggman fortress ep 54.png|Błękitny Tajfun Sonic X ep 56 039.png|Wróg w potrzebie Sonic X ep 57 016.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 034.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 59 212.png|Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos Crimson Egg ep 60.png|Shadow powrócił? Sonic X ep 60 115.png|Shadow powrócił? Sonic X ep 61 027.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 032.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 051.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 055.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 061.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 126.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 129.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 63 008.png|Baza Metarexów Sonic X ep 63 051.png|Baza Metarexów Sonic X ep 64 001.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 028.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 088.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 168.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 172.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 65 077.png|Misja - dobrana para Sonic X ep 67 130.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 68 001.png|Marzenie Molly Sonic X ep 68 020.png|Marzenie Molly Sonic X ep 68 037.png|Marzenie Molly Sonic X ep 68 040.png|Marzenie Molly Sonic X ep 68 146.png|Marzenie Molly Sonic X ep 68 182.png|Marzenie Molly Sonic X ep 68 213.png|Marzenie Molly Eggman fleet shields ep 70.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 71 014.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 016.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 161.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 75 203.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 76 013.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 040.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 048.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 099.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 104.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 113.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 117.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 168.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 77 035.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 085.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 088.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 117.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 154.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 196.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 205.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 78 041.png|Odrodzenie planet Sonic X ep 78 065.png|Odrodzenie planet Sonic X ep 78 103.png|Odrodzenie planet Sonic X ep 78 108.png|Odrodzenie planet Planet Egg erupcja ep 78.png|Odrodzenie planet Kategoria:Pojazdy (Sonic X) Kategoria:Fortece Eggmana (Sonic X)